Laughing and Crying
by Master-of-All-Time
Summary: A small 9/11 tribute since my true one isn't quite done . Al visits the new museum for the first time, and on that very same day. He happens to bump into someone, and he gives an inspiring speech that we all should follow. For many things.


_**Laughing and Crying**_

**So, this is my first story ever, so I hope I don't screw things up. It's a quick tribute for today, 9/11. I'm not too pleased with posting this, because I'm about half-way done with a bigger, more detailed tribute. But, there is next year's anniversary. So, I send my heart out to those who lost someone on that day, any survivors from that day, those who lost their lives, and to anyone else who has a loved one (or themselves) that had to suffer through this on their birthday.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything else in this story. All rights to their rightful owners.**_

Today was _that _day; Alfred, his nation would never forget, nor would the rest of the world or any of the nations' personifications. And poor Waneta, she'd been blinded by that incident…

But today was a happier 9/11. Today was the day he laughed in their faces, those terrorists. Sure, he'd laughed after Bin-Laden had been killed, but this, this was a nation _daring _someone to try it again. Alfred took a deep breath and stepped inside.

It would never have the same feel to it, and America could never see it the same way again; the latter being for two reasons: he would always miss those towers, those special somethings of his nation, yes; but he'd also had a physical effect, as all nations do for an event this major. His right eye was now a shade of purple that was deeper than even Canada's eyes while the other remained blue; he'd taken his time revealing that. The other side effect of that day, one he hadn't even told Matthew about, was that his vision was different. By different, it meant that Alfred's vision was changed to where everything had the slightest redish tint, and, on occasion, his vision would blur or vanish completely for a few seconds, causing him to stumble or freeze suddenly every now and again.

He hated his little draw-backs, but he mostly resented what had been done to his children. Any time one of them asked for the time and the person simply said the quick "9:11" was enough to make them grimace; they knew there was no better way to casually give the time, but it still stung them all, all… Alfred always forgot how many of them there were.

But that wasn't important, Alfred decided, as he strode over to the elevator. This was gonna be tough, but he had to see; he had to be sure that he would never, _never _forget that day…

"Hey! Hold the elevator!" a woman called out. Alfred instinctively went to hold the doors open before he put any thought into the action, and he smiled when he saw the blonde running up.

"Well, I was thinkin' of you," he admitted. "Aw, stop it Dad, you'll make me feel bad for taking the attention away from Jersey. Oh no, wait…" she said jokingly. They laughed together for a minute, and then they rode up in silence. "So… This your first time here? It is mine," she asked.

"To be honest, Waneta… Yes," he said solemnly. "I wish I would've been here on opening day, but… that day just…"

"Yeah… Me too…" Waneta agreed. "It was too much. I-I could only hear the screams when they announced the opening… I-I… I just c-c-couldn't… e-even after I tried to convince myself t-to do it for m-my people…" she sputtered out, starting to cry.

"Don't you start crying." She looked up toward his face in surprise at his tone. Though he knew she couldn't see it, he smiled. "This is a day to laugh. A day to laugh at _him_, the one who did this. He failed at bringing us down, he failed at deterring _America_. You shouldn't be crying unless it's because you've laughed at him so much," Alfred explained. Really, it hard for _him_ not to cry, but he'd given himself that same lecture over and over again on the way here.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out and into the museum, both of them now smiling. Today _was _a day to smile, because Bin-Laden _had _really failed. This was the first year that Alfred realized that, even though 1 World trade Center and 2 World Trade Center were physically gone, they would be forever real in every American, that they would be mental strength given to everyone thanks to how well Alfred's country had handled the attacks. Sure, ther had been shock and horror and fear; but there had also been immediate anger, anger that had led to a war, and soon, very soon, the end of a war as well.

**It turned out better than expected, considering I came up with it on-the-spot. I really just felt like doing a tribute, and I have for years, and Hetalia recently gave me a chance to do just that. You rule, Hidekaz Himaruya. And I meant what I said: laugh, don't cry. This **_**is **_**sort of supposed to be on today, the first 9/11 with the museum being completed. And, to smooth over something I know would be questioned on if I didn't say it now: yes, Waneta is New York. Thanks for reading, like, favorite, comment, or whatever! I'd appreciate tips on how to help with my writing or something; it's something I'd be really grateful for!**


End file.
